


The Artistic Temperament

by tehta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Noldolante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros and Maglor discuss the Noldolantë.</p><p>This ficlet à clef is dedicated to everyone who has ever given me beta, and, more generally, to everyone who has ever had cause to identify with this version of Maedhros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artistic Temperament

Maedhros was on his way to the dovecote when he came across Maglor, who sat morose in the courtyard, harp hanging limply by his side.

“What ails you, Maglor?” Maedhros asked, as a good elder brother should. “Is it another attack of Oath-Torment? They are more frequent whenever a storm is brewing, I have noticed.”

“Have you?” said Maglor distractedly. “But no, it is not that cursed Oath. It is the cursed Noldolantë.”

Not again! Maedhros braced himself. “What about it?”

“I have come to the conclusion that it is awful.”

Maedhros sighed. “I told you the last time: everyone loves your composition, and you know it.”

“I know that everyone *here* claims to love it. But I also know that expressing a positive opinion is only common courtesy, for a follower. Not to mention a shrewd career move.”

“Well, perhaps... But what about me? Surely, you would not call me a follower -- not of anyone yet living, nor of any god -- but I love your masterpiece. Indeed, looking forward to the inevitable next installment is the only thing that makes performing evil acts bearable, these days.”

“Come on, Russandol. You are my brother, and also my friend, and then, all the constructive criticism you have offered me over the years has surely given you a personal stake in the piece.” Maglor shuddered. “To think, if not for you, I would have left that kinslaying/harp-playing rhyme in! Anyway, you are clearly biased.”

“I assure you I feel perfectly impartial.”

“Because yours is an unconscious bias.”

“Fine.” Maedhros rolled his eyes. “But what about all the other Noldor? The ones who are neither kin, follower, not friend, and were not privy to your early drafts?”

“Oh, they are biased, as well. For political reasons. Or out of vanity, since they are mentioned in the title.”

“True… but look here, the Sindar get no such mention. Also, your ‘political reasons’ should lead them to hate the Noldolantë. And yet, it is said that many of them listen to it, or play it -- or even plagiarise it, which is the sincerest of tributes.”

“About half of all the Sindar like it, yes. But they, too, have their reason, unrelated to the quality of the work.”

“And what is that?”

“The violence. Blood-soaked action-filled epics are always popular. With about half of all the people of any race, I suspect.”

“I see.” Maedhros passed a hand over his face, and looked up at the threatening clouds. “So, to summarize: you are in despair because half of all the Sindar do not like your work.”

“Exactly!”

“But are you even sure they do not like it? Have you received any criticism?”

“I wish I had! Criticism would indicate engagement, or at least a strong emotional response. But no,” said Maglor darkly, “they are simply ignoring my piece, as one might ignore an unappetizing dish at a banquet.”

“Perhaps they are too intimidated to speak. By your brilliance, talent, and intellect, I mean,” Maedhros added quickly. “Not by your... less poetic activities.”

Maglor sneered silently.

By the Jewels! Maedhros was well used to facing impossible tasks -- his entire agenda was full of them -- but this one was daunting even beyond his experience. He excused himself, and went off to send a pigeon before the weather broke. At least his Silmaril-requesting letter to Elwing had some chance of success.

**Author's Note:**

> While this piece is inspired mostly by self-examination, I believe I got the idea of Maglor composing exciting new installments of his song after every Feanorian act from Himring's "Maglor Plays for His People After Doriath".


End file.
